1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure for a brake fluid pressure generator to be attached to the dash panel by which the car body construction is divided into an engine room and a cabin. More specifically, the present invention relates to an attaching structure for a brake fluid pressure generator to be attached to the dash panel at the vicinity of the damper housing.
2. Related Art
In vehicle body construction, it is known conventionally to position a dash panel that divides the inside space of a vehicle into an engine room and a cabin space as forward as possible, in order to make the cabin space as wide as possible. Especially, widened cabin space can be obtained in vehicle body construction when the dash panel is located near the damper housing, into which the damper of suspension for left and right wheel is provided.
As one measure of protecting against an impact from a forward direction with respect to the vehicle, the technique of providing a space at the backside of the engine for absorbing the impact by shifting the engine in the rear side direction with respect to the vehicle, has been known.
When this technique is adopted for a vehicle having the above described vehicle body construction, since the space for allowing the backward shifting of the engine is required in the engine room, it is unfavorable if parts of large size are arranged in the engine room. In other words, it is unfavorable if parts of large size are arranged in the engine room, especially between the dash panel and the engine, because the backward shifting of the engine during a head-on collision etc. is blocked.
The present invention relates to an attaching structure for a brake fluid pressure generator, which enables easy installation of the brake fluid pressure generator, and maintains space for allowing backward shifting of the engine for the driver""s safety.
The present invention relates to an attaching structure of a brake fluid pressure generator, which generates a brake fluid pressure in compliance with the operative force exerted by the driver during operation of the brake. This brake fluid pressure generator is attached to a dash panel provided near the rear side of a damper housing that divides a compartment of a vehicle into a cabin and an engine room.
In this attaching structure, an installation hole, through which the brake fluid pressure generator is inserted, is formed on the dash panel to one side of the engine in the width direction. A mounter which accommodates at least part of the brake fluid pressure generator is used for detachably attaching the brake fluid pressure generator to the dash panel from the cabin side. Thereby, part of the brake fluid pressure generator is positioned at the rear side of the dash panel, and the outer diameter of the brake fluid pressure generator is positioned so that it might be overlapped with the damper housing, when looked from the forward direction with respect to the vehicle. In the present invention, preferably, a depression for avoiding direct contact with the brake fluid pressure generator after attaching to the dash panel is formed on the damper housing, so that the outer diameter shape of attaching structure overlaps when viewed from the top side. With such a depression on the damper housing, projection of the brake fluid pressure generator into the engine room is allowed , so that projection of the brake fluid pressure generator into the cabin is shortened by a similar amount. Thus, a widened cabin space can be obtained.